


Feelings

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh had left something out of his story about the King- the bond ran so much deeper between them- making the betrayal all that much worse…Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

A/N: This is a Kamen Rider OOO drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this work. Kamen Rider OOO belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori.

Title: Feeling

Warnings: Spoilers for Episode 30. Slash and scenes of a sexual nature.

Summary: Ankh had left something out of his story about the King- the bond ran so much deeper between them- making the betrayal all that much worse…Slash

00000

The rain was falling heavily outside- the rhythmic sound of it hitting the castle walls was loud through the open shutters. The drapes that hung there blew back almost violently as the wind made its way into the room. The room was simple, clean grey stone walls, a stone floor with rugs on, a chaise against a wall, cushions on it and the floor surrounding it. The fire in the hearth merrily flickering away, and several red drapes hung around the room.

There was one person in the room. A man, thin and almost bony in places, yet graceful. He wore some flowing trousers which were as red as the drapes, his chest was bare but wore a red jacket on top, which was thin and made of the same material as the trousers. The man's skin was lightly tanned. His hair was blond and if not styled would have reached the nape of his neck. One side of his hair was curled while the other was straight and a plait was done across the two to divide them.

The door to the room opened and a man stepped inside the room. He wore black clothing, with gold trimmings. His black hair was long and had a slight wave to it. His skin was more tanned than the other man's and had and was broader in physic. His body was muscled whereas the other man's was not.

"Ankh," the black haired man spoke as he stepped towards the other who moved to meet him half way. The men were roughly the same size in height and as the darker haired male drew the blond into his arms they moulded together perfectly.

"King," Ankh whispered back as his eyes looked into the others. King leaned forward and pressed his lips slightly against the others. Ankh surged forward pressing them together even harder, an almost desperate need to be closer to the man in front of him.

They stood for a while, battling for dominance, as heated gasps escaped the. King's strong hand ran under the jacket that Ankh was wearing, his fingers caressing the soft skin on the small of his back. The other hand buried themselves into the blond curls, while Ankh ran one hand over the King's clothes chest and the other played with the hairs at the nape of the King's neck.

The King was truly as ball of desire, Ankh thought as he allowed them to wash over him- allowing him to feel as much as he could. Maybe this was why he betrayed the other Greeeds. He hadn't known he could feel this strongly- and Ankh knew that this amount of feeling was not anywhere near what King was feeling.

Ankh gave a moan as King laid him on the rug while pushing the red jacket from his shoulders, revealing the sun kissed skin. Ankh lay willingly underneath the King, his hair mussed and lips swollen- truly an object of desire for the King.

King smiled and leant down to kiss Ankh once more, the flames reflecting a flickering light over their gradually bared bodies as they lost themselves in each other. Ankh came with the Kin inside him while feeling more than he'd ever felt.

The next day it would all come crashing down as Ankh would feel a pain of having his medals ripped from him by his lover- that feeling overshadowing the pleasure he's felt the night before.

800 years later he would allow Eiji Hino to become OOO because he resembled the King.

Ankh wouldn't know which was worse, seeing the King in Eiji at times, or realising he was once again falling in love with OOO's user.

00000

My first time in this fandom- let me know what you think!


End file.
